ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cuijatender
Solo'd at 99Dnc/Nin. Ninja sub was a horrible idea, and Apoc Atma is a must have. Everything was fine, just rode Fan Dance without any -pdt gear. Was smooth until ~50% when I took a 27,000 needles. From there on it was a zombie fight. Raise > Step > Reverse Flourish > Evisceration and repeat until dead. I used Apoc/Raz Ruin/VV atma. Looking back I would use /Rdm for Protect and Phalanx. Atma's could be altered to focus on max regain to speed up the zombie portion of the fight or maybe max Eva or -pdt builds and try to survive while weakened. This took me roughly 45 minutes. Cambion 00:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) - Asura ??? Needles started at 400/character at 90%, 3000 at 70 and 5000 at 50%, oneshotting my entire party. Scherzo apparently does not protect from this attack. --Eremes 06:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ninja with Iga Ningi +2 is great for this NM, Magiwari will block dmg from ??? Needles, and the dmg it does is random have taken up to 35k within the 1st 10%--Lightvision - Cerberus 15:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Successfully duo'd by BLU/RDM and SCH/RDM using a standard kite-nuke method. Neither of us had natural enhanced movement speed, so Atma of Ambition was used. Pulled it from its spawn area to Conflux 5, where there's a very large area to kite it without any agro. SCH and BLU would bounce hate with nukes (Everyone's Grudge (spell) is by far the best nuke a BLU can use for this) and wait for it to stop to cast to recast buffs or switch hate. Echo Drops are necessary. Also Photosynthesis should be dispelled asap, and DoTs should be applied. Beware that this NM frequently deagros if you kite it for too long. 1500 damage was about 2% of it's HP, putting it somewhere between 75 and 100k HP. --Eremes 08:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Simple migawari tanking makes this NM very simple. If shit goes down, just kite until NIN recovers. I'm not entirely sure the NM has any movement speed as he seems very easy to kite with or without movement speed. His regular attacks are pretty weak as well.--Billzey 23:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Can easily tank this weakened on almost any job, so just bring at least 2 melee jobs and a healer and only have one person on it at a time. When your first tank goes down, send in the other. Repeat as needed. Trio'd as nin+whm+blm. Could have done nin+whm, but blm came to help speed things up and also kill any adds. Two most important things with this fight are stuns and migawari. I highly recommend nin/dnc to stun his spells as these are aoe and will wipe shadows. Other than that just make sure to cast migawari as often as possible. Got unlucky halfway through the fight and got hit with 65,000 needles two seconds before migawari recast was up. Popped mijin gakure, got back up, and finished the fight with no difficulties. Took about 10-15 minutes. --Iscaria 02:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) the main page is wrong; This does, in fact, rage after a set amount of time. I don't know how long, but in the end our low man group was completely unable to damage it, it was double/triple attacking far more than normal, and was one shotting my stoneskin which absorbs about 450 damage. ~Odaru A RDM and BLU duo can also straight tank it. The RDM should sub SCH, Accession Phalanx and Stoneskin, enfeeble, Refresh II and remove status ailments. The BLU should wear a PDT build, use Cocoon, Occultation and Diamondhide, and without engaging, cast damaging spells until it hits 70-80% TP, or 90% if you know your buffs are fresh, then use Reaving Wind or Feather Tickle. The goal is to keep it from ever getting 100% TP. You can stun its spells too if you don't want to lose your shadows. I (the BLU) used MM, VV and C&D--I really wouldn't go without MM on this even though there's a RDM, because you're reliant on spell damage and you really don't want to get caught without MP when your buffs wear. With 50% PDT and around 900 defense it hit me for 10-20 before Stoneskin. I also think it rages: our first try we accidentally pulled it at the wrong time and the MNK ended up having to change jobs twice. After holding it for about 45 minutes, its DA and TA rate went way up and I was unable to damage it with CA Efflux QC. --Janeth 08:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Just "Soloed" this on PUP/NIN 99, Standard Tank pet set up (MC/DG/RR), pretty easily, had a BLM with me that kept Bio and poison on it which helped counter photosynthesis, fight took about under an hour. All in all, its a long fight, your pet dies 80% of the time it ??? Needles. Good luck =) Spammed Paralyga so shadows didn't help much. Attempted (and arguably successful) duo as 99NIN/WAR and 99WHM/THF(with Taru Sash for TH3). The first fight went relatively well; just keep Migawari/Auspice up and hope that he doesn't use ??? Needles too often for Migawari to offset it. The issue arose in the fact that the Ninja could not physically keep shadows up (Razed Ruins, Gnarled Horn, Apocalypse atmas) due to the monster's inherently high accuracy rating. I feel like this high level of accuracy should be noted on the main page, as it was the only thing that caught us off guard. There were frequently moments when the Ninja's shadows were both on 10 second recast and could only be recast through a combination of Cure6 cureskin and Flash. The second fight went much less smoothly as a Needles ate Migawari shortly after it came up and Utsusemi could not be maintained well enough to prevent it from using another Needles before renewing Migawari. I would be willing to say that these NIN solo testimonials are based sorely around luck. LSDemon (talk) 23:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Mitchmadness, of Valefor Solo Solo'd with difficulty NIN/DNC 99. Kept Migawari up as much as possible and turned about 10 seconds before Migawari was about to wear to be sure it didn't use Needles. It built resistance to violent flourish after a while so removing para and silence was a pain after a while. Recommend a few stacks of echos if want to try it. Used Sanguine Scythe / Gnarled Horn / Apoc. Good luck! - Audacity, Phoenix Solo'd with difficulty 99 THF/DNC. Used Apocalypse, Gnarled Horn, and Mounted Champion. Apoc really is absolutely necessary; the rest is probably up for debate, but I like the AGI (for evasion) and crit bonuses on GH, and the VIT and Regen on MC really helps keep you alive. Wore Sparks of Eminence gear (Dagger and full Gambison armor set) for high evasion. He didn't hit me very often, but of course ??? Needles one-shotted me every time. That said, he only used it three times, and I died four times (wasn't careful enough on one reraise). Just keep at it and he'll die. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 05:07, January 5, 2014 (UTC) - Valefor Solo kill without issues as RDM/SCH 99 with Sparks mage gear and wand. Just kited around the area between the Mandies and the Trees. Recommended Atmas would be Apoc (more for quick magic than Auto-reraise), Beyond and Minikin. Keep Addle, Slow II, Blind, Poison II and Bio III (and other DoTs) on it and cast/nuke while he is casting, otherwise keep moving in a circle around the area to avoid ??? needles. If he wastes TP on Photosynthesis you have at least 5 nukes without having to worry about Needles as long as you don't feed him TP by taking too much damage. Finally, only buffs needed after the initial ones wear off are Refresh II, Phalanx, Haste, Gain-INT and Barblizzard/Barparalyze, keep Stoneskin up. Also carry a stack or two of Echos with you (macro it) for when he lands Silencega. It should take around half an hour with regular gear and much less with good nuking gear. --Raydeus 14:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) / Valefor